Être aimé au point d'être détesté ?
by Narami Hiroshika
Summary: [première fic de Beyblade !] Kai et les autres ont maintenant 17 18ans et sont les joueurs le splus célèbres au monde. Mais leur vie déjà mouvementée sera complètement chamboulée à cause d'une personne...Aya, une jeune muette.


**_Base :_** Beyblade

**__**

_**Résumé de l'histoire :**_

Nos héros ont maintenant tous 17-18ans, et ils sont les joueurs de Beyblade les plus célèbres au monde, les plus demandés, admirés... mais Kai ne supporte plus ses camarades, surtout Tyson. Il fait la rencontre d'une jeune fille muette, pour qui il continuera à jouer dans l'équipe des BladeBreakers. Elle serait en fait atteinte d'une maladie mentale, lui empêchant de parler. Une opération serait nécessaire pour que la jeune fille retrouve la parole, mais le prix demandé est élevé...Kai veut que leur équipe, les Bladebreakers, s'engagent dans les prochains tournois, voulant gagner un maximum d'argent pour pouvoir aider la jeune Aya. Vont-ils réussir ? Aya, va-t-elle guérir ? Kai, va-t-il ensuite quitter les BladeBreakers ?

**__**

**_Disclaimer :_** Aucun des persos n'est à moi...snurf é.è Sauf Aya bien sûr Oo'

**_Genre :_** Hétéro / Drame / Romance / Action

**_Couples :_** Kai x Aya /\ Ray x Aya /\ Rika x Max /\ et le reste on verra plus tard

**__**

**_Coulisses (p'tit plus XD) :_**

**__**

_Narami : Bonjour bonjour !_

_Tyson : Salouuuuuute !_

_Max : Yeah !_

_Kenny : Coucou ! _

_Ray : Bonjour _

_Kai : Nh ... !_

_Narami : Bon ça va hein on a compris que vous étiez là nan mais dites c'est ma fic-euh !_

_Ray : Si t'es pas contente on peut partir >. _

_Narami : Naaan ! Sinon Aya elle sera seule au moooonde !_

_Kai : Elle l'est pas encore ?_

_Aya : T'as raison toi t'es rien _

_Kai : ..._

_Tyson : fait le casse de Brice_

_Max : Bim Première fois que Kai se rabaisse comme un grand !_

_Kai : Ferme-la botte de foin, et toi le crétin sur excité arrête de chasser les mouches è.é_

_Narami : J...!_

_Tyson : Ne me traîte pas de crétin, crétin !_

_Ray : Zen..._

_Kenny : les lèvres pincées, grosse goutte derrière la tête_

_Narami : KuUuUuSoOooO ! La fic-euh commence-euh tant pis pour vous-euh !_

_Kai et Aya : Finis-la vite que ce massacre prenne fin ! --_

_Tyson : Vous vous aimez pas ?_

_Kai : Elle est fausse ! Regarde, elle est censée être muette !_

_Aya : Tu veux une baffe ?_

_Narami : Voui bon on a compris c'est l'amour vôche donc maintenant j'dois faire plaisir à ma Aya-Chan ! _

_fin de coulisses, mais la dispute continue XD je pourrais peut-être faire tout un bonus comme ça...hein ? lol_

**__**

:Être aimé...au point d'être détesté ?:

_Chapitre 1er :_

Souffrance Silencieuse

_- Tyson ! Ferme-la et arrête de gigoter !_

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je tombe sur des personnes complètement stupides et dénuées de sens ? Alors que l'avion atterrissait, Tyson se mettait à bouger de tous les côtés, ne tenant plus en place sur son fauteuil. Kenny avait bien essayé de lui dire de rester tranquille s'il ne voulait pas…_

_Et voilà. Tyson venait de se ramasser à mes pieds, l'avion ayant touché sol. Je lâchais un soupir, alors que Ray et Max qui se trouvaient en face pouffèrent de rire. Je gardais le silence, ne trouvant rien de drôle à cette scène. Lentement, alors que Tyson se relevait en grognant, je dirigeai mon regard vers le paysage qui s'étendait au loin. Puis quand je baissai mon regard, j'aperçu en bas…des journalistes. Je grognai intérieurement puis quand nous pûmes nous lever, je me tournai vers les autres._

_- Préparez vous à une invasion de questions débiles et sans intérêts. _

_Tous comprirent, et ils lâchèrent un soupir à l'unisson. Lentement, je me levai, m'adressant à Tyson._

_- Tyson, tâche de rien dire de déplacé qui pourrait nuire à notre réputation… _

_Ce dernier acquiesça. Quel stupide bonhomme…il n'avait sûrement rien compris à cette phrase._

_- Compris ? _

_- Puisque monsieur me considère comme un être stupide et incapable de prononcer une phrase…auriez-vous l'extrême amabilité d'expliquer à ce crétin sans cervelle de Tyson en termes facilement compréhensibles ce qu'il doit faire… ô Grand Kai !_

_- Tu la fermes. _

_Rien de plus. Tyson m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Je fis signe aux autres d'avancer, laissant Tyson bouder dans son coin pendant un petit instant. Quand la porte de l'avion s'ouvrit, une avalanche de photographes et reporters apparut en bas des marches. Visiblement agacé et énervé, je descendais les marches d'un pas lourd. Moi, Kai Hiwatari, 18ans, déjà célèbre dans le monde entier…_

_- Yeah salut la compagnie ! _

_Je m'arrêtai en plein milieu du chemin et ferma les yeux, serrant les poings. Encore ce Tyson._

_- Tyson… _

_- Ouais c'est moi ! Tyson ! 17ans et meilleur joueur de Beyblade au monde ! _

_- TYSON LA FERME ! _

_Je me retournai brusquement a foudroyai Tyson du regard. Les photographes s'empressèrent de prendre des photos de moi énervé, face à un Tyson apeuré. Un flash…il n'y eut qu'un seul flash qui pu prendre mon visage de près. Un appareil photo vola dans le ciel, alors que je bousculais tout le monde pour pouvoir passer. Sans rien écouter, je me dirigeai hors de l'aéroport, conscient que les reporters et les photographes en profitaient pour utiliser toute leur pellicule. Je préférai chasser de ma mémoire la seule pensée qui pouvait m'énerver… Kai – Tyson : Une haine grandissante chez les joueurs. Un titre qui allait en émoustiller plus d'un…_

_Sortit de l'aéroport, je me trouvais maintenant en pleine nature. Je fermais les yeux un court instant, appréciant le léger souffle de vent qui vint caresser mon visage…un parfum. Je rouvris les yeux, les sourcils froncés et commençai à grimper la petite colline. Un drôle de parfum m'était monté aux narines, un parfum que je n'avais encore jamais senti. Une fois en haut, le spectacle qui s'offrit à mes yeux me coupa le souffle un court instant. Un champ…un champ, non pas de blé, ni de coton, mais de lavande. On m'en avait tant parlé en Russie, mais jamais dans ma piètre vie je n'avais eu encore l'occasion de me retrouver devant un champ de lavande._

_Un rire. Je tournai lentement la tête vers la gauche, avant d'y voir deux jeunes filles avec un chien, qui avançaient dans ma direction. Elles ne semblaient pas m'avoir vu…tant mieux. Je me m'assis alors un peu plus bas, me rapprochant du champ. Les bras sur les genoux, je fixais le sol, pensif._

_- Excusez-moi… _

_A contrecœur, je relevai la tête, et je vis alors à côté de moi une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Quand celle-ci vit mon visage, ses joues s'empourprèrent et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Et ça allait recommencer…félicitations, compliments, demande d'autographe, questions indiscrètes, photo, bisou sur la joue…_

_- Tu m'veux quoi ?_

_-Oh ! Je…je…je suis très honorée de te rencontrer Kai ! Dis…je…je peux avoir un autographe ! Je suis ta plus grande admiratrice ! Oh si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de te voir en chair et en os, et en plus nous sommes seuls ! S'il te plait, peux-tu me donner un…_

_- Fiche moi la paix … _

_Alors qu'elle me regardait avec des yeux de biches, je me relevai en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de m'éloigner. La jeune fille se mit à me suivre, visiblement pas découragée. Son amie ne comprenait pas, elle était plus loin derrière et elle se hâta de nous rejoindre…et à ma plus grande surprise, elle inclina la tête poliment en me voyant et tira sur la manche de la fille aux cheveux noirs. Je m'arrêtai et fronçai les sourcils. Voyant mon regard sur la nouvelle venue, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs prit la parole, plutôt dérangée._

_Elle…elle est muette. Elle s'appelle Aya… et moi c'est Rika. _

_Ah…_

_Je regardais Aya, sans rien dire de plus. Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds. Ses joues virèrent au rouge…pourquoi rougissaient-elles toutes devant moi ! Le premier qui me sort « tu es un beau garçon » il se prend mon pied dans le derrière… Ray est largement mieux bâtit que moi physiquement. Et pourtant…pourtant…jamais je ne l'ai vu rendre quelqu'un mal à l'aise par un simple regard. Du moins, pas que je sache. _

_Presque par automatisme, je relevai le menton de la jeune muette, la forçant à me regarder. Elle avait les yeux étrangement rouges…comme le ciel qui se dressait au dessus de nos têtes ; le soleil se couchait, et le ciel arborait maintenant une teinte rouge orange. Rika, qui venait de consulter sa montre, lâcha un petit « je suis en retard…bye », avant de s'éloigner. Je regardais toujours Aya, et elle aussi me regardait. _

_C'était étrange…je me sentais soudainement calme et serein, juste en regardant ses yeux. Ses yeux…semblables aux miens. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais contempler un coucher de soleil rien que dans son regard. Mais…Un aboiement nous sortit tout les deux de nos pensées, et je relâchai le menton de la jeune fille, presque à regret. Entre nous se tenait le chien d'Aya ; un petit golden retriever. Aya se baissa pour caresser le chien, et je ne pus réprimer un léger sourire en voyant la jeune fille rire silencieusement aux léchouilles de son chien._

_-Comment il s'appelle ? demandais-je._

_Je regrettais presque aussitôt ma phrase ; comment pouvait-elle me répondre ? Quel imbécile… Aya plissa légèrement les yeux, regardant toujours son chien. Puis lentement, elle tendit un bras en direction du champ. Elle se releva et sourit, visiblement amusée par mon air d'abruti…_

_-Il s'appelle Lavande ? Enfin…elle s'appelle Lavande ?_

_Elle acquiesça. Soulagé, je lâchai un petit soupir et nous commencèrent à marcher en silence. Je n'avais pas envie de parler…je n'en avais plus envie. Lavande gambadait devant nous joyeusement, ramassant parfois des bouts de bâtons qu'elle amenait à Aya, qui les jetait ensuite au loin. Les mains dans les poches, un léger sourire aux lèvres, je regardais l'horizon s'assombrir, marchant aux côtés d'une jeune fille muette à la chevelure aussi flamboyante que ses yeux. Elle était belle…je devais bien l'avouer._

_Nous marchâmes durant environ une demie heure, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. Le ciel était désormais parsemé d'étoiles et d'une lune pleine, luisante, illuminant le champ dans sa blanche lumière, douce et apaisante. Assise dans l'herbe, Aya me regardait jouer avec Lavande, plus bas, au bord d'un petit lac, de l'autre côté du champ. Je riais et courrais, la petite chienne à mes trousses, aboyant et sautant comme une petite folle. N'importe qui avec qui je vivais n'en croirait pas ses yeux… Kai ? En train de rire ? S'amusant avec un chien ? Pour certains c'était même inimaginable. Et pourtant, grâce à une jeune fille, je riais. En vérité…si Aya avait été quelqu'un d'autre, comme Max ou Kenny, j'aurais envoyé bouler le chien. Mais la présence de la jeune fille me rassurait, me donnait l'impression de ne plus être seul. Pourquoi ? On ne se connaissait que depuis à peine une heure, et pourtant, un étrange lien s'était tissé entre nous, un lien invisible et pourtant aussi solide que pouvait l'être l'acier._

_Au bout d'une heure de pure folie avec le chien, je revins près d'Aya, épuisé. Elle sourit et sortit un petit biscuit de sa poche, qu'elle donna à Lavande. Allongé sur le sol, je regardais le ciel noir, un sourire aux lèvres. J'éprouvais en ce moment même un tel bien être…c'était inimaginable. Puis soudain, une pensée me traversa l'esprit : et les autres ? Ils devaient sûrement m'attendre… Je me redressai et m'adressai à Aya :_

_-Aya…je dois y aller. Ca a été un réel plaisir de faire ta connaissance, j'espère qu'on se reverra._

_Pour toute réponse, Aya afficha un sourire joyeux et elle m'embrassa sur la joue, avant de se lever et de commencer à partir. Au début, j'avais été choqué du petit baiser…je n'en avait jamais reçu auparavant. Puis je me levais à mon tour, une main sur la joue qu'elle avait embrassée, la regardant partir. Sans trop vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'éprouvai un petit pincement au cœur en la voyant s'éloigner de moi, dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Un nuage passa devant la lune, et Aya disparue._

_Je soupirai et commençai à partir de mon côté, déçu que cette soirée se soit vite écoulée. Mr Dikenson devait être arrivé, et me voyant absent il a sûrement dû faire la morale aux autres. Bon quelque part ce n'est pas plus mal…mais Tyson aura encore une excuse pour se défiler. Il m'exaspère ! Incapable d'assumer ses responsabilité celui-là ! A 17ans il est même pas foutu de savoir quand il a tord et quand il a raison ! Un vrai gamin…et il le restera longtemps. Il n'empêche que…c'est parce qu'il est complètement gamin et irresponsable qu'il arrive à gagner. Il ne donne jamais l'air de prendre quoique ce soit au sérieux, c'est ce qui trompe la plupart de ses adversaires. Et pourtant… Il refuse toujours de s'avouer vaincu. Il s'entraîne toujours plus, espérant un jour me battre comme s'il shootait dans une part de gâteau. Mais je ne lui donnerai jamais cette chance…non. _

Kai referma le cahier avec lenteur, se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il regarda l'heure : 4h30. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir…quelque chose le dérangeait. Il ne sentait mal à l'aise et perdu, ne sachant que faire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive la veille de leur retour au Japon ? Lui et ses coéquipiers se trouvaient en ce moment même en Allemagne, à Berlin. Kai se leva en silence, faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller Ray qui dormait de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il sortit, toujours sans un bruit, une veste sur le dos. Lentement, il déambula dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Puis il pensa au champ…oui, il ira là-bas. Mais avant, il voulait voir quelque chose… Kai se dirigea vers la chambre 13, une chambre qu'il n'avait jamais vu ouverte depuis son arrivée, mais qu'il avait entendu se refermer aux alentours de 3h00 du matin. Même s'il n'avait pas le droit et que c'était impoli, Kai se baissa et regarda par la serrure ; il y avait encore de la lumière…et du bruit. La personne n'était donc pas couchée. Après un petit moment d'hésitation, il se redressa et toqua. Pas de réponse. Il tendit l'oreille, et il reconnut à ce moment là le bruit de l'eau. La personne devait être sous la douche…

Kai n'attendit pas plus longtemps et il fit demi-tour. Il n'eut le temps de faire que quelques mètres, car il entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir doucement. Et quand il se retourna… il vit Aya. Vêtue d'un long tee-shirt qui lui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et ébouriffés, regroupés sur le côté. Ses yeux…toujours les mêmes. Pas une trace de fatigue sur ce visage d'ange. En un mot : magnifique. Kai sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge, et il su qu'Aya l'avait vu car elle souriait gaiement. Kai ne pu se retenir de sourire à son tour, puis il s'approcha de la porte, semblant hésitant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareille Aya ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille l'invita à entrer, bloquant Lavande derrière elle qui avait voulu sauter sur Kai. Ce dernier entra alors, le rouge toujours un petit peu présent au niveau de ses joue. La chambre d'Aya baignait dans une douce lumière que Kai appréciait : elle lui rappelait le coucher de soleil qu'ils avaient vu ensemble ce soir là. Mais ce sentiment de gêne s'agrandit. Ils étaient seuls, dans la chambre d'Aya, et cette dernière ne portait qu'une tenue légère…Kai, serait-il tombé amoureux de cette jeune fille ? Cette jeune fille qui, pour s'exprimer, n'utilisait que les gestes et les sourires ? A cette pensée il se retourna face au mur, ne voulant pas qu'Aya voie son malaise. Mais elle n'était pas stupide… elle s'approcha lentement de Kai, une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage. Doucement, elle lui attrapa la main.

Ses mains étaient chaudes et douces…Kai se demanda si le reste de son corps était comme ça. Il voulait savoir…mais il ne pouvait pas en même temps. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre Aya, jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait que très peu. Il se retourna lentement, regardant Aya.

La jeune fille trouvait Kai étrange… que lui arrivait-il ? Et Aya, si habituellement distante, pourquoi venait-elle vers Kai ? Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis une éternité, ni même deux jours, cela faisait à peine quelques heures. Même si elle pourrait parler, elle ne saurait expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant présent. Elle se souvint alors de la question qu'il lui avait posée en rentrant…elle tendit la main vers le bureau voisin, et elle attrapa une feuille de papier qu'elle donna à Kai.

La feuille que lui tendait Aya obligea Kai à redescendre sur terre. Il baissa la tête et prit le papier. Un dessin…un dessin de lui. Et très réussit. Il sourit alors, et reposant son regard sur Aya, il chuchota, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser le silence.

-C'est magnifique…mais pas autant que toi.

Aya baissa la tête, virant au rouge tomate. Jamais on ne lui avait dit ces mots auparavant, hormis peut-être ses parents. Kai lâcha un léger soupir, la trouvant ravissante quand elle rougissait. Il prit alors son visage dans ses mains et le releva avec douceur. Il restèrent un long moment immobiles, à se regarder dans les yeux. Puis lentement, Aya ferma les yeux, et se détendit. Elle posa ses mains sur celles de Kai, qu'elle caressa doucement de ses doigts fins et longs.

Kai souriait toujours légèrement. Puis la voyant fermer les yeux, il lui sembla qu'elle demandait quelque chose. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et il commença à avoir chaud, se demandant si Aya voulait la même chose que lui. Il rapprocha alors doucement son visage de celui d'Aya, sentant le souffle chaud de la jeune fille sur sa peau. Il ne pu réprimer un léger frisson en sentant les mains d'Aya sur les siennes. Lentement, leurs lèvres se rapprochaient, et il lui sembla même sentir Aya relever la tête.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement, et Aya passa lentement ses bras autour du cou de Kai. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas, Kai voulait faire durer le plaisir, aller jusqu'à atteindre les limites de la tentation. Il sentit Aya frissonner alors qu'il descendait ses mains le long de son corps, avant de prendre la jeune fille par la taille et l'attirer contre lui. La bouche d'Aya était légèrement entre ouverte, laissant à Kai le choix d'y aller quand il le désirait. Mais celui-ci se mettait à l'épreuve : oui il était tenté, mais il résisterait autant qu'il le pourrait. Ayant compris son petit jeu, Aya se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, se pressant un peu plus contre lui. Elle fit reculer Kai jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contre le mur, toujours sans l'embrasser.

Kai souriait finement. Il se sentit étrangement pris d'un désire qui lui était totalement inconnu quand il sentit Aya se pressait contre lui. Sentir sa poitrine, ses jambes, son corps tout entier contre le sien… Il lui semblait être dans un rêve. Lentement, il sentit la langue d'Aya passer sur ses lèvres. Kai luttait intérieurement pour ne pas dévorer les lèvres de cette jeune fille. Elle le défiait…qui résisterait le plus longtemps ?

Ce petit jeu dura longtemps, avant qu'enfin Kai ne cède ; il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et entre ouvrit la bouche, laissant filer sa langue à la rencontre de celle d'Aya. La jeune muette passa une main dans les cheveux de Kai alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Le baiser était doux et agréable, et la sensation procurée par un premier baiser la fit frissonner. Mais il ne dura pas longtemps…car Tyson fit son entrée, une toupie à la main.

-Aya j'ai ta…

Aya se retira brusquement des bras de Kai, remettant son tee-shirt en place. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, gênée. Elle acquiesça vivement en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Kai, quant à lui, ne semblait pas gêné, mais énervé. Il fixait Tyson d'un œil noir.

-Toujours là où il ne faut pas toi…

Tyson posa son regard sur Kai, toujours abasourdit par ce qu'il venait de voir. Puis il se redressa, les poings sur les hanches, souriant.

-Je savais pas que c'était ta petite amie !

Kai grogna quelque chose et il quitta le mur, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Quand il sortit, il s'adressa à Tyson, le bousculant.

-Ce n'est PAS ma petite amie sombre crétin…répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Puis il sortit en claquant la porte.

Ce fut un choc pour Aya d'entendre ces paroles, et encore plus de voir Kai sortir sans un regard pour elle, sans un au revoir, ou même un geste… Elle se laissa tomber assise sur le lit et fixa le sol de ses yeux embués. Comment avait-elle pu croire un instant qu'il puisse l'aimer ? Elle enfoui son visage dans ses mains et retint ses larmes autant qu'elle le pu. Voyant qu'il avait sans doute fait la plus grosse gaffe de sa vie, Tyson perdit son sourire et il s'approcha lentement d'Aya. Il tenait toujours la toupie dans sa main et il la tendit à Aya.

-Je suis désolé Aya…je ne pensais pas que ça l'énerverait à ce point…

Aya regarda Tyson, puis la toupie. Elle haussa légèrement les épaules et repartit dans sa contemplation du sol. Tyson lâcha un soupir et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, posant la toupie dans sa main.

-Kenny l'a améliorée au passage… Il dit que tu pourrais battre n'importe qui avec Drawolf.

Aya leva les yeux vers la toupie. Son expression était toujours aussi triste, mais en l'espace de quelques secondes, le visage d'Aya se rendurcit et elle serra sa toupie dans sa main, l'air déterminée.

« Je retrouverai ma voix… je gagnerai l'argent en me battant… »

Elle leva les yeux vers Tyson qui souriait devant son air déterminé. Il fit le V de victoire avec un grand sourire.

Kai marchait, les mains dans les poches, au bord du champ. Il s'en voulait d'être partit sans rien avoir dit à Aya…elle devait se sentir mal et blessée, comme s'il s'était joué d'elle. Mais Kai tenait aussi à sa réputation. Jamais on n'avait vu une fille dans ses bras, et pourtant, les prétendantes ne manquaient pas. Question de fierté… Avoir une petite amie le rendrait vulnérable, ce serait un point faible facile à avoir pour ses rivaux. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ou de se faire déstabiliser à cause d'une fille et de sentiments… Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait coupable du malheur d'Aya. Elle était muette, incapable de parler, et ne possédait que les gestes et les expression pour pouvoir s'expliquer…et encore, elle pouvait écrire mais cela prendrait trop de temps.

Kai avait la vague impression qu'Aya n'était pas muette de naissance. Ce n'était pas une impression, c'était une certitude. A plusieurs reprises, quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait voulu parler, mais aucun son n'était sortit. Il avait mal pour elle. Kai s'arrêta alors, en plein milieu du chemin. Il aperçut le lac, plus loin. Il se mit à marcher dans la direction de l'étendue bleue, aussi lisse qu'un miroir, reflétant parfaitement le ciel qui commençait à se teinter de rose. Le soleil se levait, alors que Kai lui aurait voulu aller se coucher. Mais Tyson l'embêterait sûrement…soit il lui ferait la morale comme quoi on ne doit pas jouer avec les autres, surtout avec les sentiments des filles, soit il se moquerait… chose que Kai ne supporterai pas.

A son plus grand étonnement, Ray se trouvait au bord du lac, à faire des ricochets. Kai s'arrêta un peu plus loin et l'observa en silence. Ray ne devait pas avoir sentit sa présence… Kai détourna lentement son regard et le porta sur le bord de la petite colline où il s'était trouvé avec Aya et Lavande, la veille. Il était 5h00 du matin, et Ray était déjà debout ainsi que Tyson…aurait-il raté quelque chose ? Kai fixa longuement le même petit point vert, se revoyant jouer avec Lavande au bord de l'eau. Il retournerait voir Aya, oui, mais plus tard, pour s'excuser d'être partit aussi brusquement ce matin…

-Eh, Kai !

Kai fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Ray, alors que ce dernier se rapprochait. Kai demeura de marbre, bien qu'au fond il en veuille légèrement à Ray de ne pas le laisser tranquille. Ray n'était au courant de rien, il ne pouvait donc pas lui reprocher quoique ce soit.

-Quoi ?demanda Kai.

Ray s'arrêta près de lui et il fronça les sourcils. Kai se rendit compte à cet instant même que sa voix l'avait trahit : dans sa voix traînait une pointe de tristesse et de colère. Les mains sur les hanches, Ray fixa Kai droit dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui. Kai n'apprécia pas du tout ce geste et il détourna le regard.

-Y'a un problème Ray ?

-Oui, il se trouve qu'il y a un problème, Kai. Tu m'as l'air plutôt triste…et énervé.

-Fatigue, répondit-il froidement.

Puis Kai tourna le dos à Ray et commença à s'éloigner en silence. Mais le jeune chinois ne baissa pas les bras. Il suivit rapidement Kai et vint se placer à sa hauteur. Silence. Personne ne parla durant un long moment. Les mains jointes sur la nuque, le nez vers le ciel, Ray semblait très détendu et même rêveur. Kai, quant à lui, fixait le sol, les mains enfouies dans ses poches, les sourcils froncés, tête basse. Pensif, Kai pensa à son avenir.

« Je vais partir…et laisser le poste de capitaine à Ray. C'est le plus compétant après moi, Tyson n'est encore qu'un gamin irresponsable. J'irai voir le vieux Dikenson et… »

-1…2…3…Hyper Vitesse !

Kai et Ray s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent, l'un aussi surpris que l'autre. C'était la voix de Tyson. Kai sembla hésiter un instant…devrait-il aller voir ce qu'il faisait ? Tant pis, c'était lui le capitaine, c'était à lui de gérer les entraînements. Le temps que Kai réfléchisse, Ray était déjà de l'autre côté de la petite montée et Kai pu entendre :

-Bien ! Je vois qu'elle progresse ! A ce rythme là, tu pourras facilement dépasser Kai !

Quoi ! Que quelqu'un le dépasse ? JAMAIS ! Même Tyson avait encore beaucoup de mal à l'éjecter du terrain, surtout que, depuis le dernier championnat, Kai avait énormément évolué sa stratégie et il était devenu presque imbattable. Tyson n'était sûrement plus qu'un autre joueur parmis tant d'autres aux yeux du jeune russe. Ce dernier s'élança en direction des autres joueurs. Arrivé en haut, il pu voir que la personne qui s'entraînait n'était autre qu'Aya. Elle semblait fatiguée. Toute la colère de Kai s'envola quand il vit le visage de la jeune fille ; elle était en sueur. Elle devait vraiment se donner à fond.

Kai la regarda longuement s'entraîner, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Les bras croisés, il regarda Aya avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Quand il regarda sa tenue vestimentaire, il ne fut pas moins surpris de la voir se donner avec autant d'énergie que de la voir avec des vêtements pareils ; vêtue d'un robe très courte à fine bretelle, la robe rouge passait sur le pantalon noir qu'elle portait, et ses cheveux, regroupés en deux chignons sur les côtés, laissaient voir le dos nu de la robe, tombant jusqu'à mi-dos. Tout était en cuir. Du moins, Kai devina que ce n'était pas du vrai, sinon elle transpirerait encore plus. Il se surprit à sourire comme un imbécile qui sortirait d'un asile et qui contemplait le chemin sur lequel il marchait.

Quand l'entraînement prit fin, Kai s'assit dans l'herbe et il regarda les autres qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu. Ray s'approcha d'Aya et il posa sa main sur son épaule avec un grand sourire. Kai sentit comme une boule à l'estomac. Jalousie ? Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

-C'est parfait Aya. Depuis le mois dernier tu as énormément progressée !

Aya acquiesça avec un sourire joyeux. Le mois dernier ? Kai n'en revenait pas. Ray fréquentait Aya depuis le mois dernier ! Là, il ne pu ignorer la boule qui grossissait dans son estomac et ses poings se serrèrent automatiquement.

-Maintenant, si Kai est d'accord, tu pourras gagner ce dont tu as besoin.

-Oh ho ! Ray ne sait-il donc pas que Kai est déjà d'accord ? rigola Tyson.

-Tu lui as déjà posé la question ?

-Non, mais j'ai toutes les preuves qui ne peuvent que nous montrer à quel point Kai tient à Aya !

-Quand t'auras finit de faire le mariole avec tes petites stupidités, Tyson, je t'aurai déjà étripé.

Kai s'était levé et avait marché dans leur direction, le visage redevenu aussi froid et impassible. Aya perdit lentement son sourire et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Le jeune homme fut profondément blessé par ce geste, il aurait tant voulu lui dire par un simple regard qu'il tenait à elle, qu'il l'aimait plus que n'importe qui d'autre… Mais il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur Aya, et il se tourna vers Ray.

-Il faut que je donne mon accord pour quoi ?

-Pour qu'on s'inscrive au prochain tournoi, au Japon, et qu'on amasse un maximum d'argent pour aider Aya à retrouver sa voix.

-Retrouver ?

Aya se retourna et acquiesça. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler, Kai compris immédiatement à son regard que, même si lui il n'acceptait pas, elle, elle ferait tout pour y arriver. Devant tant de détermination, Kai ne pu réprimer un léger sourire. Il acquiesça lentement en soupirant. Son départ sera remit à plus tard… Toutefois, une question le tracassait.

-Depuis quand vous connaissez Aya ?

Ray jeta un coup d'œil à Tyson, qui avait le nez pointé vers le ciel. Okay, il allait répondre… Ray lâcha un petit soupir et regarda Kai.

-Moi, je la connais depuis déjà un an. Tyson, lui, il la connaît depuis bien longtemps…

-Treize ans pour être exact ! précisa Tyson.

Ce dernier savait très bien que cela rendrait Kai plus que jaloux : il serait fou de rage. D'ailleurs il eu du mal à ne pas rire en voyant Kai serrer les poing et le fixer avec un de ces regards noirs dont il avait le secret.

-D'ac'…

Kai eut un sourire en coin, sans lâcher Tyson du regard. Il avait une petite idée derrière la tête. Et si…et s'il quitter les BladeBreakers pour aller dans un autre groupe, afin d'affronter Tyson et de le couvrir à nouveau de ridicule ? C'était une idée très tentante… de ce fait, ils auraient aussi deux fois plus de chance de gagner. Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

-Je dois aller voir Mr Dikenson.

Kai s'inclina profondément devant Aya, qui vira au rouge pivoine. Ray, lui, se gratta la tête, ne comprenant pas du tout le comportement de Kai. Tyson, lui, affichait un sourire à la fois joyeux et moqueur. Mais Kai l'ignora et il se redressa, le visage à nouveau froid. Il s'en alla, d'un pas plutôt vif. Il entendit derrière lui Ray et Tyson lâcher des cris de joie.

Immobile et complètement indifférente aux cris de ses voisins, Aya regardait Kai partir. Elle l'avait mal jugé… quand il eut disparu de son champs de vision elle cligna des yeux, réalisant quelque chose. Il partait ! Sous le regard hébété de ses deux congénères, Aya se mit à courir dans la direction de Kai, manquant de trébucher en gravissant la pente. Elle l'aperçut en contrebas, à une centaine de mètres. Elle bougea les lèvres, voulant l'appeler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle se remit alors à courir, les plus vite qu'elle pouvait.

Kai avait ralenti l'allure, n'étant plus à portée de vue de ses coéquipiers et d'Aya. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas de suite les pas d'Aya derrière lui, mais quand il s'en aperçut, il se retourna lentement, retirant ses mains de ses poches. La voyant les larmes aux yeux, il ne pu qu'ouvrir ses bras et l'accueillir avec un baiser empli de tendresse.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Aya, que Kai essuya doucement avec le dos de sa main, puis il lui caressa la joue, cette joue si douce, si douce que Kai avait l'impression de toucher de la soie. Alors que leurs langues se rencontraient pour commencer une danse folle, Aya passa ses bras autour de Kai, lui frôlant la nuque avec les doigts. Puis sa main s'enfonça dans la chevelure du jeune homme, tandis que ce dernier glissait une main sous la robe d'Aya, allant lui caresser le creux de sa hanche, frôlant au passage la limite du pantalon.

Ray et Tyson n'avaient rien compris. Tout d'abord, ils avaient crus qu'Aya était partit récupérer sa toupie, mais lorsqu'ils la virent passer à côté, Tyson se douta bien que c'était pour aller se jeter dans les bras de Kai. Un fin sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, alors que Ray le regardait, toujours en retard… Mais ce dernier ne voulut pas savoir, jugeant que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il alla donc ramasser la toupie d'Aya et se dirigea vers l'aéroport. Ils allaient partir d'ici deux trois heures.

Tyson, lui, de son côté, gravit à son tour la petite colline. Arrivé en haut, il pu distinguer plus loin Aya et Kai s'entrelaçant, échangeant des baisers amoureux. Il ne pu réprimer un petit sourire. Les mains croisées derrière la nuque, il les observa un petit instant, avant de se diriger lentement vers l'aéroport à son tour.

_Narami : VOUALA ! Yeaaaah ! Après une semaine de travail ! Avec en plus les cours ! Chu trop une bosse ! _

_Kai : o° ?_

_Ray : Oo'_

_Tyson : _

_Max : nn_

_Kenny : uU ?_

_Dizzie : D x 4589 / T + 45 - 4785f (112 x 18²) ... ?_

_Narami : ... bande de michants... mouahaha alors je vais tuer quelqu'un _

_Tout le monde sauf Kai et Narami: KAI !_

_Kai : Pourquoi moi ? è.é_

_Tyson : T'es le moins important _

_Narami : Merdouille commencez pas ! Non c'est pas Kai qui va mourrir ;-)_


End file.
